


A Wedding Remake

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [9]
Category: B1A4, Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Genderbent Characters!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Seo Inguk really wasn't this mopey and sad all the time.Ahn Jaehyun really was always this whipped





	A Wedding Remake

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an EunHae fic but I saw the Please Don't MV again and I didn't want Seo Inguk to suffer anymore.  
> I've been meaning to actually write something like this ever since I saw that MV for the first time.  
> I hope I did it justice.  
> I had to listen to SuJu's One More Chance, K.Will's Please Don't and SVT's Call Call Call in order to write this.
> 
> 골빈놈 - scumbag (I had to Google search Korean slangs for this)
> 
> usernames:  
> sunma - N (VIXX)  
> hyunly/hyunguk - Ahn Jaehyun  
> ahnguk - Seo Inguk  
> kenjjuma - Ken (VIXX)  
> honeymin - Minhyuk (MONSTA X)  
> onionmin - Sandeul (B1A4)  
> beanbong - Hongbin (VIXX)  
> worldwide예뻐 - Jin (BTS)  
> raveeeh - Ravi (VIXX)  
> cattywoon - Leo (VIXX)

seo sunmi surveyed the room with the critical eye of a thoroughbred housewife. wrappers and plastic containers of junk food littered the floor and table with a couple of beer cans and soju bottles interspersed in between.  
  
sighing, she looked at the messy lump emitting the most miserable aura she has encountered (counting taekwoon's will-scratch-if-touched days) then took out her phone and pressed for the speed dial.  
  
" _hello?_ "  
  
"jaehwan ah, you free?"  
  
" _yeah. why?_ "  
  
"bring binnie and your cleaning clothes. i need your help."  
  
" _i thought sujin, seokjin and the twins were old enough to not cause a mess?_ "  
  
"i'm not talking about my children. get your ass to inguk oppa's apartment."  
  
" _oooooh. got it_."  
  
sunmi ended the call and rolled her eyes as the messy lump moved.  
  
"oppa? aren't you gonna get up?"  
  
a groan.  
  
"go away, sunmi."  
  
sunmi looked heavenward and prayed for strength.

**[골빈놈]**  
 **sunma**  : ya  
 **hyunly**  : is that how u call ur elders  
 **sunma**  : where are u  
 **hyunly**  : didnt ingukkie tell u that my japan tour starts today?  
 **sunma**  : ...  
 **hyunly**  : ???  
 **hyunly**  : sunmi???  
 **hyunly**  : oi  
  
 **sunma**  is offline  
  
 **hyunly**  : seo sunmi!!  
 **hyunly**  : also y havent u changed the chatroom name  
  
a loud slap echoed throughout the messy apartment.  
  
"ow!"  
  
seo inguk's displeased grimace emerged from the blanket. sunmi glared at her older brother.  
  
"what was that for?"  
  
sunmi sharply inhaled then slapped her brother's back again.  
  
"seo sunmi!"  
  
sunmi continued to hit her older brother. she only stopped when the doorbell rang. slapping her brother's arm one last time, sunmi went to open the door.  
  
inguk scratched his head. his sister's a menace but she usually doesn't hit him for no reason. then, he looked around his messy living room.  
  
"oh, right."  
  
"'oh, right', indeed."  
  
inguk looked up to see two other people he didn't really wanna see this early.  
lee jaehwan's bright smile almost made inguk go back and hide under his blanket. inguk then looked at the other person.  
  
"hello, bin ah."  
  
jung hyunbin's handsome features were shaped into a grimace and inguk knew he was being judged quite badly. man, inguk was so fucked.  
  
the loud cough stopped inguk from his thinking. he looked at his pissed off sister.  
  
"i'm sorry?"  
  
sunmi glared then pointed to the open kitchen where she had cleaned up some.  
  
"sit there and don't move."  
  
inguk sighed dejectedly. he may be the older brother but sunmi ran their household with an iron hand he couldn't oppose.  
  
inguk plopped on one of the stools in his kitchen and looked on as the three cleaned up. looking for his phone, inguk patted his pockets. he blinked when he couldn't find his phone. quickly re-checking again, he glanced up to see his phone being held by sunmi.  
  
"ah, sunmi!"  
  
sunmi glared at him. inguk would have protested but, well, his sister was scary when she was in this mood. he could see his phone lighting up occasionally but sunmi merely locked the phone and pocketed it. it may take a while before inguk could get his phone back. he rested his head on the cool counter. he was so tired and hungover. never really noticing it, inguk had fallen asleep.

**[ <3]**  
 **hyunly**  : babe?  
 **hyunly**  : where are u  
 **hyunly**  : are u ok  
 **hyunly**  : sunmi messaged me so early  
 **hyunly**  : inguk?  
 **hyunly**  : ingukkie????  
 **hyunly**  : where are u  
 **ahnguk**  : hes dead to the world as of the moment -sunmi  
 **hyunly**  : why do u have his phone  
 **ahnguk**  : shut up and get back to ur tour -sunmi  
 **ahnguk**  : oppa's fine. go away -sunmi  
  
 **ahnguk**  is offline  
  
 **hyunly**  : ya  
 **hyunly**  : seo sunmi!!  
 **hyunly**  : oi  
 **hyunly**  : tell me what happened  
 **hyunly**  : this brat

sunmi ignored the constant buzzing of her brother's phone. glancing at where she had commanded her brother to sit his hungover ass down, she saw him fast asleep, blanket nearly falling off. she darted quickly and covered inguk with the blanket properly then went back to helping hyunbin and jaehwan clean.  
  
"so what happened?"  
  
at jaehwan's curious question, she huffed.  
  
"it's just inguk oppa missing that ahn jaehyun."  
  
"where is he?"  
  
"fanmeeting tour in japan."  
  
hyunbin snorted while jaehwan shook his head.  
  
"man, does jaehyun hyung know?"  
  
sunmi shook her head, carefully picking up the empty bottles. her brother wasn't a heavy drinker but he has a high alcohol tolerance so whenever something related to jaehyun happens, he drinks his weight in soju and beer.  
  
"isn't it high time for jaehyun hyung to know that his tours abroad affect inguk hyung this badly?"  
  
hyunbin grimaced as he picked up stray wrappers from underneath the sofa. inguk hyung lives like a pig when he's like this.  
  
sunmi huffed.  
  
"inguk hyung would really rather not tell jaehyun. you know how he is," at this she glanced at her deeply slumbering brother, "he'd rather drink all his sorrows away."  
  
"wasn't this the same thing that happened after they shot that music video?"  
  
sunmi wrinkled her nose while hyunbin made a disgruntled noise.  
  
"jaehyun hyung was so worried about inguk hyung at that time. even dasommie got concerned."  
  
jaehwan piped in with a "they didn't even know why inguk hyung had red, puffy eyes during the ending celebration."  
  
"he's usually strong but you know how he is when it comes to jaehyun."  
  
jaehwan looked at sunmi.  
  
"is that the reason why you haven't changed the chatroom name with jaehyun hyung?"  
  
sunmi smirked, "of course."  
  
a huff of amusement was the reply.  
  
 **[that smiley fairy]**  
 **hyunly**  : lee jaehwan  
 **hyunly**  : is inguk ok?  
  
jaehwan, hearing the chirp of his phone, opened it.  
  
"speak of the devil."  
  
hyunbin chuckled.  
  
 **[that smiley fairy]**  
 **kenjjuma**  : hes asleep  
 **kenjjuma**  : how do u even know im at his house  
 **hyunly**  : sunmi's at his house  
 **hyunly**  : i figured out that sometimes u go there too  
 **kenjjuma**  : if only u could use that brain of yours more often  
 **hyunly**  : what do u mean  
 **kenjjuma**  : nothing~  
 **kenjjuma**  : gtg tho  
 **kenjjuma**  : bye~  
 **kenjjuma**  : enjoy ur fanmeet!  
 **kenjjuma**  : tell ur fans we said hi  
  
 **kenjjuma**  is offline  
  
 **hyunly**  : oi

* * *

jaehyun stared at jaehwan's last message. what the hell was that about?  
  
"ahn jaehyun-ssi? your fans are waiting."  
  
he looked up and nodded. sending a few more messages, he locked his phone.  
  
 **[ <3]**  
 **hyunly**  : i wish i could take u with me  
 **hyunly**  : i miss u  
 **hyunly**  : i'll be back before u know it  
 **hyunly**  : love u~ take care  
  
 **hyunly**  is offline  
  
' _right. the faster i get this done, the faster i can go home._ '  
  
jaehyun sighed and plastered on his best smile as he can hear his fans calling his name.

* * *

sunmi snorted as she read jaehyun's last messages. she showed it to both hyunbin and jaehwan who smiled.  
  
"well, at least."  
  
hyunbin chuckled.  
  
"at least, indeed."  
  
sunmi shook her head and hurried the two along.

* * *

"oppa! do you miss inguk oppa whenever you go on tour abroad?"  
  
jaehyun chuckled at the question. his fans were his and inguk's staunch supporters ( _sunmi was, too, but she liked terrorizing jaehyun too much_ ).  
  
"of course, i do! you know how long i spend on tours, right?"  
  
all his fans shook their hands, shouting "no!".  
  
"it's way too long. i miss ingukkie all the time whenever i'm far away from him."  
  
the fans "aww"-ed at this. jaehyun sighed, "i wish i could bring him on tour with me."  
  
the fans' response wasn't the one jaehyun expected.  
  
everyone in the hall was screaming and he could hear some shouting that he should do that.  
  
jaehyun looked to his manager who shrugged. he laughed.  
  
"okay, okay. i'll ask but you know inguk is also busy with his company."  
  
a lot of the fans groaned in disappointment. one brave fan even shouted, "just secretly bring him here!" to which jaehyun loudly laughed.  
  
"i like your idea."  
  
the fans screamed again.  
  
jaehyun loved his fans but he loved inguk more and he missed him a lot.  
  
' _damn, i should really hurry this tour along._ '

* * *

"hyung?"  
  
inguk woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. he blearily looked at the dark brown hair floating near his head.  
  
"hyung?"  
  
inguk sleepily rubbed the sleep off his eyes, "yeah, yeah. i'm up, jaehwannie. where's sunmi?"  
  
jaehwan straightened up. inguk still begrudged sunmi and her husband along with her friends who were taller than he was, especially hyunbin's husband, sanghyuk, who was at least 2 inches taller than he is.  
  
jaehwan smiled, saying that sunmi was cooking his hangover soup.  
  
"here, hyung."  
  
the younger handed him an aspirin and a glass of water then left to tend to the plants inguk had ignored for a day or so.  
  
inguk nearly jumped when hyunbin silently sat beside him.  
  
"hyunbin ah, don't scare me like that."  
  
the pretty hyunbin shrugged then stared at inguk.  
  
"what?"  
  
"you should tell jaehyun hyung."  
  
inguk frowned.  
  
"i don't want to worry him."  
  
hyunbin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"and if he's already worried?"  
  
"i don't want to burden him."  
  
hyunbin rolled his eyes.  
  
"you're a couple. it's part of a relationship, hyung."  
  
patting the elder's shoulder, hyunbin stood up and left when sunmi called him to set up the table.

* * *

the fanmeet was a huge success. jaehyun even got presents from his fans that were for inguk. he got letters, food, some stuff he could use and even a couple of post-its. he was shuffling said post-its when one yellow post-it caught his attention. it was not the color itself that distracted him but the question.  
  
' ** _when are you planning to propose to inguk oppa?_** '  
  
when, indeed? jaehyun softly chuckled at that. he doesn't really know how this particular fan figured that out but, well. hopefully no one noticed the slight wrinkled part of his blazer, where he carries the engagement ring he plans to give to inguk as soon as this tour was over.  
  
' _just one more week, ahn jaehyun. 7 more days. you can do it._ '

* * *

**SIX DAYS LATER...**

"sunmi~"  
  
sunmi sighed. she'd been living temporarily at her brother's place to distract (more like to make sure he cleans up and doesn't get drunk) said brother for nearly a week now.  
  
"what?"  
  
"i miss jaehyunnie."  
  
"of course, you do."  
  
"i can hear you rolling your eyes, sunmi ah."  
  
sunmi glared at the miserable lump hidden underneath the red blanket sunmi knows jaehyun favored because inguk gave it to him on their first anniversary as a couple.  
  
"you've mentioned it for like what? the nth time. i know. i've been there when the two of you were video calling each other."  
  
inguk's muffled groan was the only reply.  
  
 **[골빈놈]**  
 **hyunly**  : im arriving early  
 **hyunly**  : dont tell inguk  
 **sunma**  : sure  
 **hyunly**  : im omw there actually  
 **sunma**  : that was fast  
 **hyunly**  : i missed him  
 **sunma**  : ew  
 **hyunly**  : ya  
  
 **sunma**  is offline  
  
"oppa? i have to go out and get groceries."  
  
inguk's rumpled head emerged from the blanket, "eh? we have enough, don't we?"  
  
"nope."  
  
inguk blinked at that. the week went by quiet fast for him despite jaehyun not being there with him. all he did was sleep and get fed by sunmi. occasionally, hyunbin and jaehwan would visit. sujin even visited him once and left some mini cupcakes she made that inguk demolished in one go while watching some cheesy chick flicks with sunmi.  
  
"fine."  
  
sunmi snorted.  
  
"you look like a mess."  
  
inguk stuck out his tongue at his sister.  
  
sunmi rolled her eyes and left her brother who went back to curling underneath the blanket.  
  
opening the door to her brother's apartment, sunmi startled herself when she saw the tired face of ahn jaehyun.  
  
sunmi recovered and opened the door wider so jaehyun could get in.  
  
"that was fast."  
  
"i missed him."  
  
"clearly."  
  
sunmi scoffed as she let jaehyun in.  
  
"he's in his room."  
  
jaehyun nodded and toed off his shoes. when he didn't hear the door clicking close, he turned around to see a smug sunmi leaning on the door.  
  
"if you're gonna propose to my older brother, you better do it now. inguk oppa doesn't like huge gestures. you should know that by now. good luck."  
  
jaehyun stared as sunmi closed the door.  
  
 _how in the world did she know?_

* * *

**[골빈놈]**  
 **sunma**  : take care of my brother  
 **sunma**  : he missed you alot  
 **sunma**  : u better make him happy  
 **sunma**  : oppa

* * *

inguk was playing on his phone when he heard approaching footsteps.  
  
"did you get groceries, sunmi?"  
  
"was that what she told you?"  
  
inguk never got out under the blankets so fast, sunmi would have scoffed if she saw him.  
  
"jaehyunnie?"  
  
inguk's bedhead had gotten worse after he spent his time shuffling around underneath the blanket. jaehyun found it endearing. and adorable. and cute ( _he just misses him_ ).  
  
"hi."  
  
jaehyun's smile made inguk feel brighter than ( _no offense, god forbid sunmi hear him_ ) sunmi ever did.  
  
"you're here?"  
  
jaehyun nodded then sat beside inguk when his boyfriend hadn't said anything more and just stared at him.  
  
"didn't you miss me?"  
  
jaehyun pouted. that made inguk move and throw his arms around jaehyun. the force of said hug toppled jaehyun but he only breathlessly laughed.  
  
"i missed you," was inguk's muffled reply.  
  
jaehyun returned the hug tightly.  
  
"the video calls weren't enough. i really missed you, jaehyun ah."  
  
in his head, inguk had "don't cry don't cry don't cry" running through his head but in the end, he sniffled and could feel tears starting to stream down his face.  
  
jaehyun noticing the silence, looked down. he saw inguk's shoulders shaking.  
  
"inguk ah?"  
  
he remembered what sunmi sent him. holding on to his boyfriend tightly, jaehyun kissed the top of inguk's head.  
  
"i'm so sorry for leaving, inguk. i really didn't want to leave you."  
  
inguk lifted his head from jaehyun's chest, leaving tear stains on his shirt. jaehyun's heart nearly broke at the sight of his boyfriend's face. he carefully wiped the tears from inguk's face who just smiled.  
  
shaking his head, inguk held the hand caressing his face.  
  
"it's okay, you know. your fans are important."  
  
jaehyun shook his head, "you're more important. didn't you know that?"  
  
inguk smiled softly.  
  
jaehyun then continued, "inguk, i love you so so very much and seeing you crying like this and looking miserable because i wasn't here... that hurts me. i love you more than my fans, more than my job. though i am thankful that i met you through my job. you're the most important person in my life, seo inguk."  
  
jaehyun dug through his jacket and withdrew the ring box he'd been carrying for nearly 6 months now.  
  
inguk's eyes widened.  
  
"and if you don't believe me, then i would like to prove it to you for the rest of our lives."  
  
jaehyun looked at inguk who had started crying again and opened the box, showing a set of platinum bands with small diamonds embedded in them. ( _yes, jaehyun had commissioned rings that had looked a lot like the props they used way back during the music video where he realized he loved seo inguk._ )  
  
"seo inguk, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and say yes to forever with me?"  
  
inguk silently stared at jaehyun, seeing the nervous tremors as he held onto the open box in front of him.  
  
"are you nervous?"  
  
jaehyun's nervous chuckle gave inguk the answer.  
  
"i actually was planning to do this properly but... i just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me so here we are."  
  
inguk smiled at that. jaehyun lightly shook the box and cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"so, your answer?"  
  
inguk silently laughed at the trepidation in jaehyun's face. that much proved how jaehyun really meant everything he said.  
  
and so, seo inguk slowly nodded. jaehyun stared for a few moments, unable to comprehend what inguk's nodding meant.  
  
"yes, ahn jaehyun. i'll marry you."  
  
"oh my god."  
  
inguk wiggled his hand at jaehyun, "put it on me, please."  
  
jaehyun shakily put the ring on inguk's left ring finger and inguk, teary-eyed and still sniffling from another bout of crying ( _jaehyun's crying, too, but inguk was really distracted from the ring and jaehyun's sudden proposal that he hadn't noticed_ ), put the other pair on jaehyun's left ring finger.  
  
inguk inspected the ring on his finger, "so, we're engaged?"  
  
jaehyun tearily smiled and nodded.  
  
"i didn't really expect you to do this, ahn jaehyun."  
  
"well, i did say you were the most important person in my life and i would really like it if you'd stay forever by my side."  
  
inguk scoffed, "years of being an actor has turned you cheesy."  
  
jaehyun chuckled and poked inguk's cheek.  
  
"you're blushing. you love it."  
  
inguk laughed and playfully hit jaehyun's arm. jaehyun, in turn, hugged his fiance then kissed his cheek.  
  
"i love you, seo inguk, and i want you to tell me if you're hurting because of me, okay?"  
  
jaehyun withdrew from the embrace, enough to cup inguk's cheek, "i don't want you hurt or suffering alone. you have me. and no matter how small or trivial it is to you, i would like to know it, too."  
  
inguk sniffled, "sap."  
  
jaehyun frowned, "i'm serious."  
  
inguk sighed and nodded, "i'll try, okay? no promises. i'll do my best to tell you what troubles me, okay?"  
  
jaehyun beamed at that then inguk poked jaehyun's chest.  
  
"you should do the same, too! you can't fool me. you looked miserable the last time we videocalled."  
  
"that was because you looked stressed! i was worried and i missed you so..."  
  
inguk laughed at that. jaehyun felt lighter as he heard his fiance genuinely laugh after the week they had been separated.  
  
they were a pair of silly fools. in love but fools was what sunmi would have called them ( _up til the present, they were still a pair of fools to sunmi. even if after they got married_ ).

* * *

**3 1/2 MONTHS LATER...**

the wedding was really pretty. jaehwan, minseol, sujin, minji and sunmi organized the entire thing with hyunbin, wonshik and hyunwoon's help. inguk didn't know how they did it in just the short amount of time given.  
  
he was thankful, though. jaehyun was, too.  
  
the wedding set up was really familiar, too. inguk had glared at sunmi during the reception when he noticed how they had set up the entire thing.  
  
 **[brat]**  
 **ahnguk**  : you  
 **sunma**  : just be grateful, oppa  
  
 **[wedding remake]**  
 **ahnguk**  : did u lot know anything about this  
 **honeymin**  : :D  
 **onionmin**  : ^_^  
 **beanbong**  : <(‾︶‾)>  
 **kenjjuma**  : ㅎㅎ  
 **worldwide예뻐**  : (*^ω^*)  
 **hyunguk**  : know about what  
 **sunma**  : oh wow  
 **raveeeh**  : oh that  
 **raveeeh**  : nah  
 **cattywoon**  : yeah nah  
 **kenjjuma**  : lol  
 **beanbong**  : did jaehyun hyung really change his username  
 **beanbong**  : how  
 **sunma**  : whipped  
 **cattywoon**  : why is everyone in this chat  
 **worldwide예뻐**  : dad's right. we have a wedding reception??????  
 **kenjjuma**  : u ryt  
  
 **cattywoon**  is offline  
 **sunma**  is offline  
 **worldwide예뻐**  is offline  
 **beanbong**  is offline  
 **honeymin**  is offline  
 **onionmin**  is offline  
 **raveeeh**  is offline  
 **kenjjuma**  is offline  
  
 **hyunguk**  : what did they mean  
 **ahnguk**  : nothing  
  
 **ahnguk**  is offline  
  
jaehyun peered at his husband who was blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
"inguk ah?"  
  
inguk distractedly hummed while nervously tapping his fingers on the table. jaehyun sighed, pulled his husband's ( _he still can't believe inguk's his now._ **forever** _. literally_ ) and intertwined it with his, their wedding bands sparkling under the natural light.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
inguk was about to say nothing but jaehyun's knowing star bore into him. huffing, he leaned and rested his head on his husband's ( _inguk still can't believe he'll be calling ahn jaehyun his husband forever_ ) shoulder.  
  
"promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"why would i?"  
  
inguk lightly slapped jaehyun's thigh.  
  
"ow! okay, okay. i won't laugh."  
  
inguk then began telling him the reason why he looked unsettled as he looked at their wedding venue.  
  
"remember that music video we did a year after we got together?"  
  
jaehyun hummed his assent.  
  
"well, you remember how the plot worked, right?"  
  
jaehyun frowned, "yeah. what about it?"  
  
"i may or may not have taken the plot to heart and gotten jealous and insecure and...just...well..."  
  
inguk shrugged. jaehyun tightened his hold on his husband.  
  
"that music video gave me nightmares for weeks and well. ever since then every time you went abroad to have your fanmeet or fansigning tours, i'd miss you terribly and just every single bad thought that i had, every insecurity that i hid or just ignored while you were with me would surface. i hated that i was like that but i couldn't burden you with it. knowing you’d put me first and i don’t want your fans to hate me or resent me, even. you love your job and i wouldn’t take it away from you ever despite how horrible i feel whenever you went away.”

inguk exhaled. he felt a bit lighter but at the same time, he was scared of what jaehyun would say.

jaehyun took a deep breath and then pulled inguk up to face him. he smiled at his husband.

“i’ll say it again. seo, or well, ahn inguk,” jaehyun grinned at this while inguk gave a shaky smile,  “you are the most important person to me. i love you more than my fans, more than my work. i don’t know how you had never noticed that the gifts i gave you when i come home from a fanmeeting or a fansigning event is, mostly, from my fans. i know you’ve met some of them when we were shooting the music video and when some approached us while we were out. my fans love you, too, inguk ah. they actually are happy for me and have been waiting for me to actually get some courage and propose to you.”

jaehyun smiled and cupped his husband’s face, “so, you see. you have nothing to fear. my fans love you. they support us. some may not but they’re only a small fraction of the fans i,  **we**  both have. and i love you so much. i’d do anything to make you happy, ahn inguk. so just believe in me and trust in your husband, okay?”

inguk was crying again. this time, they were of genuine happiness. it may take awhile but inguk’s sure that no matter what happens, jaehyun would be there to support him and inguk would always support his husband. he would always love him.

“good, you two are crying. time for pictures!”

the newlyweds looked at sunmi who had suddenly appeared in front of them, bringing a polaroid camera with her.

before the two could react, they heard the click of the shutter and sunmi laughing while running away from them.

 

“ **ya! seo sunmi!** ”


End file.
